Somebody That I Used to Know
by I am in Loki's Army
Summary: *Based on 'Somebody That I Used to Know' by Gotye/Kimbra* They just didn't work out. (Has nothing to do with the actual PJO series. I just got attacked by a plot bunny.) THIS STORY IS NOT A SEVERE ANGST STORY HENCE THE REASON IT IS RATED A PLAIN OLD 'K! One-shot


**Hello fellow readers! Thanks to anyone who is reading this and please please PLEASE review! If you cannot tell from the title, this is song-fic based on the song the title states. Constructive criticism is appreciated! (Being down-right **_**rude **_**is not.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (or else Piper would be dead by now)**

**or the amazing song 'Somebody That I Used to Know'! Rick Riordan owns PJO and Gotye/Kimbra owns STIUTK!**

'_Slanted'_= lyrics

Normal= dialogue/story/thingie

_[Gotye:]_  
_'Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember'_

I always go back, to the times of love. You were happy, or so you said. I tried to convince myself that you were the one, yet it just didn't feel right.

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we could still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over'_

Sadness wasn't new for me. In fact, it was addictive. What's done was done; the end was the end. So when we realized we weren't meant to be, well, you said that friends were A-OK.

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over.

_'But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know'_

But was it necessary? To love and hate like we were naught but a star or the moon? I don't need you, but it hurts, you acting like I'm a stranger. You didn't have to go so far; have your friends go around changing your records and your number. But I don't need that, any of that, anymore.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know.__

'Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know'  


You're unrecognizable. I don't know you. You're a stranger in my eyes.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

___[Kimbra:]__  
'Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know'  
_

You messed with me, took my pride, my freedom, and made me believe that I brought it upon myself. But I'm done with that now. Your word is not law. You said you understood, that you can move on,

and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.

___[Gotye:]__  
'But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know'  
_

You didn't have to cut the ties, go around acting like we were nothing, a speck of dust in the world. Your love is not vital, but don't act like you don't know me. Don't go so low as to change half of your identity. I don't need it, though.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

___'Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)'  
_

I don't know you anymore. We're strangers now, you all but confirmed it yourself.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

___'I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody'_

Now you, Reyna Arellano, are just somebody that I, Jason Grace, used to know.


End file.
